Der neue Krieger
by Hun Long
Summary: In dieser geschichte setze ich den Anime fort.Ich versuche aber nicht wieder mit den alten Gegnern weiter zu machen sonder neue Gegner und verbündete einzubringen. Es geht um Kämpfe, Blut und ... Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.
1. Wieder im Geschäft

Der neue Krieger

1. Act: Wieder im Geschäft

Es ist mal wieder eine typische Nacht in London.

Bewölkter Himmel und Nebel, aber heute lag noch was anderes in der Luft.

In den Gassen von London rannte eine junge Frau ganz in Panic vor etwas davon.

Man hörte in der ganzen Stadt ein fürchterliches heulen.

Die Frau konnte ihrem Verfolger nicht entkommen.

Die Polizei war schnell vor Ort, sie wussten aber nicht worauf sie sich eingelassen hatten.

Sie wurden von einem seltsam großen Hund angegriffen

Viele Beamte wurden getötet also vorderten sie Verstärkung an.

Anderswo in London, tief unter der Erde.

Lady Integral Wingates of Hellsing, hiermit ordnet ihre mayestät die Queen,

ihre sofortige Freilassung an.

Sie sind mit allen rechten wieder ausgestattet und die Anführerin des

Königlich-Protestantischen-Ritterordens.

Ihre Limousine erwartet sie.

Zurück in der Villa Hellsing.

Ah Lady Intergra, schön sie wieder zu sehen.

Die Freude liegt ganz bei mir Walter.

Also was ist passiert?

So wie es aussieht werden unsere dienste wieder benötigt.

Es wurden eine Frau und 15 Polizisten getötet.

Nein, sie wurden regelrecht zerfleischt.

Was meinen sie da zu Lady Hellsing?

Mh……,ich habe da einen verdacht aber der muss erst bestätigt werden.

Plötzlich hörte man im Raum eine sehr markante stimme:

Also ist das wohl ein fall für mich oder?

Alucard du kommst wie gerufen.

Du weist was du zu tun hast.

Aber gewiss doch, Herrin.

Master Alucard ich habe ein par neue Waffen für ihre Rückkehr anfertigen lassen.

Danke Walter auf sie ist eben immer verlass.

Ich nehme das Fräulein Polizistin mit.

Alucard stand draußen und wartete auf Seras Victoria, oder wie zu sagen pflegte:

Das Fräulein Polizistin.

Als sie kam war sie heil froh ihren meister wieder zu sehen aber er sagte nur:

„Wir sind wieder im Geschäft.

Schau wir haben Vollmond es ist eine gute Nacht zum sterben."

Ich bin neu in der Brange und habe auf den Rat einer Freundin den ersten Act meiner Geschichte hier rein gestellt.Ich hoffe es war nicht all zu schlimm für euch. Aber ich werde die Geschichte trotzdem beenden. Das nächste Kapitel folgt bald.

euer, Hun Long (Seelen Drache)


	2. Der neue Feind

Act: 2

Der neue Feind

Nach diesem Satz brachen sie auf.

Einige Minuten später waren sie am Ort des Geschehens.

Fast alle Leichen waren zerrissen bis auf dieser Frau und die zweier Polizisten.

Seras ging vorsichtig zwischen den Toten umher.

Sie fragte sich wer oder was so etwas getan haben könnte,

denn selbst Guhls richten nicht so was an.

Als sie gerade was sagen wollte sprach Alucard:

„Irgend jemand ist hier."

Kaum war das gesagt trat auch jemand aus dem schatten.

Aha.

Der Schoßhund der Hellsings wurde wieder losgelassen.

Aber diesmal hat er keine Chance.

Alucard lachte nur wie üblich.

Seras verstand nicht wie ein Mensch so was sagen konnte, doch dann

Pakte sie etwas am Bein, sie drehte sich um und sah:

Die Leichen der beiden Polizisten die noch in takt waren und die der Frau.

Sie sahen Wolfs ähnlich aus und griffen sie an.

Zur gleichen zeit wechselte der Mensch seine Gestallt und wurde zum Wehrwolf.

Seras brauchte nicht lange mit ihrer Highconnan-Gun um die Bestien zu zerlegen.

Alucard hingegen brauchte da länger.

Aber nach drei bis vier Treffern war sein Gegner tot.

Nun war klar wer der neue Feind ist, es sind die Wehrwölfe.

Alucard war klar worauf das hinaus führen würde auf einen Krieg zwischen Vampiren und Wehrwölfen aber er freute sich darauf endlich mal wieder kämpfen zu dürfen.

Aber Seras dachte erstmal an den Rest der Bevölkerung.

Meister was können wir da nur tun.

Wir!

Wir können nur unseren job machen Fräulein Polizistin.

Alucard bemerkte was oder jemanden doch dann war diese Gefühl verschwunden.

Kehren wir zurück und erstatten bericht.

Ja wohl meister.

Alucard berichtete Integra von seinen Entdeckungen.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaas?

Erst die Freaks und Guhls und jetzt auch noch das.

Das ist unakzeptabel.

Dagegen müssen wir was unternehmen. Walter!

Ja, Lady Hellsing?

Stellen sie neue Truppen zusammen und sorgen sie für genug Munition.

Wir sollten uns schon mal auf einen Kampf vorbereiten.

Alucard lächelte nur und freute sich schon auf den Kampf.

(Also wie schon so oft. Was anderes kennt man ja nicht von ihm.)

Seras war in ihrem Zimmer und trank wenn auch nicht mit Freude das blut was ihr Walter gebracht hatte.

Das ist das was mich stört dachte sie.

Ich würde viel lieber was anderes essen.

Danach legte sie sich in ihren Sarg.

Doch ihr wurde so warm das sie alles auszog bis auf ihre Unterwäsche.

Der Kampf machte sie so unnatürlich nervös das ihr brennend heiß wurde.

Doch dann schlief sie nach etlichem hin und her wälzen endlich ein.

Mal sehen was die neue Nacht so mit sich bringt.

Hoffentlich nichts schlimmes.

Naja es ging zwar nicht so zur sache aber das kommt erst ab Kapitel 4. Erstmal stell ich die Verhältnisse klar und dann kommt es zu Gewalt und Blut und auch... . Is glaubig klar was ich meine. Bis dann.

Hun Long


	3. Das Versprechen

Act:3

**Das Versprechen**

So schnell wie sie einschlief wachte Seras auch wieder auf.

Ist der tag schon um?

Na ja dann mal wieder an die Arbeit.

Seras stand aus ihrem Sarg auf und zog sich ihre Uniform an.

Walter hatte ihr schon ihr "Frühstück" hingestellt.

Kaum war sie fertig wurde sie auch schon zu einem Einsatz gerufen.

Als sie im Truppentransporter saß wurde ihr die Leitung für das Team Alfa,

übertragen und der Einsatzbefehl überreicht.

Dieser lautete: Finden und Eliminieren sie die Lycantropen, Bzw. nehmen sie einen der

Stärker ausgebildeten Lycantropen gefangen.

Waaaaaaaaaaaas!

Wie sollen wir so ein Vieh gefangen nehmen?

Das ist doch fast unmöglich!

Aber Fräulein Polizistin?

Meister?

Wo….wo seit ihr?

Ganz in der nähe. Denk dran, du wurdest von mir zur Vampinella gemacht

Also verhalte dich auch so.

Jawohl Meister.

Kaum waren sie angekommen schon wurden sie angegriffen.

Es waren Bewohner eines nahe gelegenen Dorfes, aber sie waren keine Menschen mehr.

Gerade als Seras den befehl zum angriff geben wollte, brachen die Angreifer zusammen.

Was…..was ist passiert, wir haben doch nichts gemacht?

Meister?...wart ihr das?

Nein!

Es war nicht dein Meister!

Ich war es!

Wer bist du, Wo bist du? und Was bist du?

Was willst du hier?

Das sind viel fragen, für eine junge Vampinella.

Wer und Was ich bin musst du selber herausfinden.

Ich bin überall wo ich sein muss.

Und was ich will!

Ich weis zwar nicht was dich das angeht aber nun gut.

Ich will ein Versprechen einlösen.

Eines was ich vor langer zeit gegeben habe.

Und nun gehabt euch wohl, Junge Kriegerin.

Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen, verlasst euch darauf und gebt auf euch Acht.

Ach, ich hab dir noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk da gelassen, es liegt hinter dem nächsten Hügel schön verpackt da. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.

Es wurde still.

Seras war sich nicht sicher Wer oder Was er war, vielleicht wusste ja ihr Meister mehr.

Aber erstmal ging sie mit ihrem Team nachsehen was sich hinter dem Hügel befand.

Es war ein in Silberketten gelegter Lycantrop, er war am leben und bewusstlos.

Sie nahmen ihn mit wie befohlen und brachten ihn in ein spezielles Labor der

Hellsing-Army-Corp.

Seras saß in ihrem Zimmer und dachte an den Fremden.

Warum hat er ihn da gelassen?

Woher wusste er das?

Woran denkst du, Fräulein Polizistin.

Etwa an den fremden Krieger?

Jaaa, Meister!

Kennt ihr ihn?

Nein! Aber schon sehr bald werden wir ihn wieder sehen.

Und jetzt schlaf, ruh dich aus. Wir haben einen langen Kampf vor uns.

Doch schlafen konnte sie nicht.

Sie musste die ganze zeit an den Krieger denken und wie leicht er die Wehrwölfe besiegt

Hatte.

Und daran was er sagte.

Er muss ein versprechen einlösen?

Was für ein versprechen?

Was kann das bloß sein?

Aber dann schlief sie endlich ein ein.

Jetzt erst mal ein Insider: Tut mir echt leid „mi". Ich hatte dir versprochen das hier was

Besonderes drin steht, aber du musst dich leider bis zum 4ten Act gedulden.

Aber jetzt zu euch. Ich hoffe es wird euch nicht all zu langweilig beim lesen.

Aber ab dem 5ten Act geht's dann zur Sache.

Also Gewalt, Blut und………… . Na ja, das letzte könnt ihr euch ja denken.

Aber etwas vom letzteren gibt's auch schon im Act 4.

Auf Bald, euer

Hun Long


	4. Von Reportern Wehrwölfen und Vampiren

Act: 4

**Von Reportern Wehrwölfen und Vampiren**

Sie schlief tief und fest, und……….Träumte.

Sie sah in ihrem Traum leuchtende silberne Blitze im Dunkeln.

Dann wurde sie auf einmal von einem Wehrwolf gejagt.

Er kam immer nähe doch dann,…………….(ziiiing)

Stille. Der Wehrwolf lag dort in zwei Hälften geschnitten.

Sie hörte nur noch eines, die Stimme des Fremden.

Und er sagt: Mein Versprechen ist noch nicht eingelöst.

Die eine Hälfte des Wehrwolfes sprang auf und wollte sie gerade beißen als Plötzlich, (dong!) Au!

Demnächst bleibt der beschissene Sarg auf.

Sie war aus schreck aufgewacht und mit dem Kopf gegen den Sargdeckel geknallt.

Sie war schweisgebaded.

Als sie aufstand liefen kleine Schweißperlen ihren Körper hinab nahm ein Handtuch und ging ins bad.

Sie zog ihre verschwitzte Unterwäsche aus und ging unter die Dusche.

Während sie duschte dachte sie nach.

Das war mein erster Traum seit Meister Alucard mich gebissen hatte.

Hat mein Traum was zu bedeuten,

und wenn ja, Was?

(An dieser stelle muss ich sagen das ich mit mir im Zwiespalt war.

Schreib ich noch weiter wie sie duscht, oder mach ich weiter mit etwas sinnvollem?

Den männlichen Lesern wäre das duschen bestimmt wichtiger, aber ich hab da einen Mittelweg gefunden. Viel spaß noch)

Sie wusch sich ihr Haar und musste immer wieder an den Fremden denken.

Aber warum nur?

Als sie ihren Körper einseifte versuchte sie zwanghaft nicht an ihn zu denken.

Aber wie?

Ganz einfach: Sie stellte sich einfach Walter im rosa Ballerinakleid vor.

Schon fing sie an zu lachen.

Als sie fertig war trocknete sie sich ab, zock sich neue Unterwäsche an

und wechselte den Bettbezug.

Dann legte sie sich wieder in ihren Sarg schloss den Deckel und dachte nach:

Wie er wohl aussieht?

Was hat er wohl für Augen?

Sie begann sich ihn vorzustellen.

Langsam strich sie sich über ihren Körper.

Ihr wurde immer wärmer und wärmer, grade zu heiß.

Sie verfiel immer mehr ihren Gedanken und Gelüsten.

Doch dann, Fuhr sie hoch und Au!

Verdammt! Morgen Kommt der scheiß! Deckel ab.

Was mach ich hier.

Woher kommen diese Gedanken?

Die muss ich unbedingt los werden.

Bestimmt ist er hässlich wie der Nacht und hat ganz kleine hässliche Augen.

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt legte sie sich hin (diesmal bleibst du auf!) und versuchte zu schlafen.

Nach mehrmaligem hin und her weltzen schlief sie ein.

Oberhalb im Büro von Integra spielte sich folgendes ab.

Die Untersuchungen haben ergeben das der Lycantrop oder auch Wehrwolf

genannt nicht vom Mond abhängig ist und sich verwandeln kann wann er will.

Zu mindest unser Exemplar.

Gut was noch Walter?

Sie verlieren kraft bei der Berührung mit Silber.

Wie die Ketten beweisen.

Deswegen werden wir die Munition auch nur ein klein wenig verändern.

Gut sonst noch was?

Ja, ich würde sogar sagen etwas Erfreuliches oder zumindest etwas Aufbauendes.

Und was?

Es ist egal wo man den Lycantrop trifft.

Er verliert immer einen Teil seiner Kraft.

Also je mehr Silber in ihm desto schwächer wird er.

Jawohl Master Alucard.

Aber zum töten ist der Kopf und das Herz immer noch das beste Ziel.

Danke Walter.

Nichts zu danken Lady Integra.

Ach, ich hätte es beinahe vergessen.

Ja?

Ich weis nicht ob es wichtig ist aber sehen sie selbst.

**Wehrwölfe und Vampire in unserer Stadt**

Ein Artikel von Julia Doyle.

In unserer Stadt treiben nicht nur wieder Vampire sondern auch Wehrwölfe ihr Unwesen.

Noch habe ich keinen Zusammenhang mit dem ominösen

Königlich-Protestantinchen-Ritterordens oder auch Hellsing genannt finden können,

aber ich forsche weiter.

Was!

Nein, nicht schon wieder!

Das mach ich kein zweites Mal mit.

Das muss sofort unterbunden werden.

Alucard?

Ja, Herrin.

Kümmere dich darum.

Mit dem größten Vergnügen.

Walter besorgte die Adresse von der Artikelverfasserin und Alucard machte sich dann auf den weg.

Am Haus von ihr angekommen hörte er einen Schrei.

Na, wer fängt denn die Party ohne mich an!

Drinnen sah Alucard Miss Julia Doyle mit einem Messer in der Hand und einen in seinen Augen zähnefletschenden Pudel.

Für Julia Doyle war es aber ein Sehr aufgebrachter Wehrwolf.

Alucard sah sich das ganze eine zeit lang an.

Eine 22 jährige, 1.76 große Frau, mit langem braunem Haar, grünen Augen und den Maßen

85-57-89 mit einem Küchenmesser in der Hand gegen einen 1.86 großen Blutrünstigen

Lycantrop, der für ihn nicht mehr als ein Pudel war.

Der Wehrwolf griff an und verletzte Julia mit seinen Krallen am Hals.

Alucard gab sich zu erkennen, zog seine Waffe und durchlöcherte den zähnefletschenden Pudel. Diese Viecher sind einfach nicht widerstandsfähig.

Er ging zu Julia und schaute sie sich an.

Ihre Pulsschlagader war angeschnitten.

Julia drohte zu verbluten.

Es wäre eine Schande das schöne Blut an den Teppich zu verschwänden.

Und so wollte ich die Angelegenheit auch nicht lösen.

Das würde nur noch mehr Probleme mit sich bringen wenn sie jetzt verrecken.

Also tat Alucard das einzig mögliche:

Er machte sie zu einem Vampir.

In der Villa Hellsing angekommen durfte er erstmal Lady Hellsing Bericht erstatten.

Du hast was getan!

War das denn nötig!

Ja, eine andere Lösung hätte uns nur noch mehr Probleme bereitet.

Nun gut.

Wir reden später darüber,

wenn sie erwacht ist.

Wie ihr es wünscht, Herrin.

(Wie versprochen ist das Besondere endlich eingetreten. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir „Mi")

Na ja, hier gab es wenigstens etwas Blut und ……… .

Der nächste Act folgt bald, alles gute, euer

Hun Long


	5. Wer nicht hören will, Wird fühlen

Act:5

**Wer nicht hören will, Wird fühlen**

Alucard begab sich danach zu Seras um ihr über das vorgefallene zu berichten.

Als er eintrat erlaubte er sich einen scherz und schrie aus ganzer Kraft: Wehrwolfangriff!

Und da passierte es: (Dong!) verdammte scheiße! Ich hatte doch den beschissenen Deckel auf gelassen! Aber beim hin und her weltzen viel der Deckel zu, ohne das Seras es bemerkte.

Sie stand auf, packte den Sargdeckel, riss ihn ab und schleuderte ihn durch das Zimmer.

Alucard wollte erst was sagen, aber er hatte es dann doch gelassen, weil selbst er sich nicht wagte Seras jetzt dumm anzumachen.

Ihre Augen glühten richtig vor Wut.

Es geschah etwas Merkwürdiges: Alucard stand leicht eingeschüchtert da doch dann:

Oh Meister, was macht ihr denn hier?

Er fragte behutsam ob alles in Ordnung wäre und ihre antwort war:

Mir geht's gut, alles in Ordnung.

Ja, das haben wir gemerkt.

Alucard erzählte Seras was vorgefallen war und das die Reporterin jetzt erklärt bekommen muss was los ist.

Seras!

Ja Meister?

Du wirst ihr alles erklären. Vor allem was es heißt eine Vampinella zu sein.

Geh zu ihr sobald sie erwacht ist.

Ja wohl, Meister Alucard.

Es verging ein weiterer Tag doch dann erwachte sie endlich.

Wo?...Wo? bin ich,

was ist geschehen.

Miss Doyle?... hören sie mich?

Sie sind in der Villa Hellsing.

Seras machte Julia Doyle klar wo sie sei und was passiert war.

Sie wollte es nicht glauben das konnte doch nicht sein.

Nach drei Stunden sah sie dann endlich ein was geschehen war.

Aber glücklich war sie nicht darüber.

Seras brachte sie nun zu Lady Integra ins Büro.

Julia Doyle, Autorin des Buches: Vampire und Wehwölfe, die Wahrheit,

Reporterin bei der London Poast.

Ja?

Sie sind jetzt Mitglied der Hellsing Organisation.

Und darüber hinaus noch eine Vampinella.

Ich bin Lady Integral Wingates of Hellsing.

Ich…ich weis wer sie sind.

Umso besser.

Das ist Walter, erkümmert sich um die Einsätze und das Equipment.

Alucard kennen sie ja schon.

Äh…ja.

So nun bist du mir Untergeben,

du gehorchst meinem befehl, ist das klar?

……ja…..

Gut.

Du wirst nicht kämpfen müssen keine sorge.

Du wirst Walter helfen und die Berichte verfassen. Ist das klar.!

…ja…

Gut so soll es sein.

Plötzlich: (ring,ring)

Ja?

Ja wohl, ich werde e sofort weiter leiten.

Walter? Was ist los?

Es gab wieder einen Angriff.

Alucard du weist was zu tun ist?

Aber gewiss doch, Herrin.

Gut dann geh.

Walter!

Ja Master Alucard?

Sagen sie dem Fräulein Polizistin bescheit.

Jawohl!

Angekommen an einem Restaurant war zu hören was drinnen los seien musste.

Drinnen tobte ein Kampf zwischen 9 Wehrwölfen und dem Fremden Krieger.

Sitz,Platz,Aus!. Verdammt macht das maul zu!

Und zack, waren 2 Wehrwölfe in vier geschnitten.

Alucard sagte nur: Es is nich nett einfach so anzufangen.!

Na dann müsst ihr eben das nächste mal eher da sein.

Schon wandten sich 3 Lycantopen Alucard und 2 Lycantropen Seras zu.

Alucard zog seine Pistolen und jagte den Viechern all seine Kugeln in den leib,

aber sie standen noch. Kurze zeit später, (klatsch,klatsch,klatsch) sie fielen zu Boden.

Seras feuerte 2 mal daneben und traf fast den fremden doch mit dem dritten Schuss streckte sie beide Lycantropen nieder.

Die letzten beiden verloren ihren Kopf. Daran war das Schwert des Fremden schuld.

Das Restaurant war voller blut und Leichen.

Der fremde ging hin und stach jeder Leiche nochmals ins Herz.

Hey wer bist du und was machst du da.!

Seras ganz ruhig.

Ja Meister.

Man nennt mich Dragon, und ich bewahre diese toten vor der Verwandlung zum Lycantrop.

So macht ihr das doch auch mit dem Guhls oder?

Äh…. ja.

Na also.

Bist du Freund oder Feind, und was willst du hier?

Das kommt ganz auf euch an, und wie gesagt, ich will ein versprechen einlösen.

Und jetzt entschuldigt mich.

Hä?

Plötzlich glühten seine Augen rot auf, er rannte raus und war verschwunden.

Was ist er bloß?

Also ein Mensch scheint er nicht zu sein oder Fräulein Polizistin?

Zurück in der Villa Hellsing:

Alucard!

Du wirst sie gefälligst im Zaum halten!

Ich dulde so etwas nicht!

Ja wohl Herrin.

Ich glaube wir müssen uns nochmals unterhalten Fräulein Reporterin.

Versuchen sie nochmals ab zu hauen werden sie nicht mehr lang genug existieren,

um es zu bereuen.

Ist das klar!

J…Ja.

Gut, bis auf weiteres bleiben sie hier, und warten auf Anweisung.

Ja..wohl.

Denn wie gesagt: Wer nicht hören will, wird Fühlen.

Also wie war es? Hoffe war nicht langweilig für euch.

"Mi": tut mir leid. Aber wird wieder besser, versprochen.

Die Geschichte wirt Bald vollendet ich werde mich damit beeilen, das ist doch Ehrensache. Und außerdem hab ich da den richtigen Antrieb bekommen. ( Nicht wahr "Mi" ?)

Alles gute, euer

Hun Long.


	6. Unleben einer Reporterin Versprechen un...

Act: 6

Unleben einer Reporterin Versprechen und Rache

Verdammt. Was soll ich bloß machen? Hier gehör ich nicht hin. Ich bin Schriftsellerien und

schreibe doch nur über solche Wesen, aber….aber……ich bin doch keins.

Hör auf zu flennen!

Plötzlich tauchte Alucard auf: So, nun sag mir mal was du nicht daran verstanden hast,

was ich dir erklärt habe!

Du hattest verdammtes glück das du entdeckt wurdest!

Was? Wie…wie meint ihr das?

Du musst trinken sonst ist es aus mit dir!

Wenn du einem Blutrausch verfallen wärest hätten wir dich ausgeschaltet!

Was?

Du schreibst über unsere Art und dir wurde alles erklärt oder?

J..a…

Na also. Du wirst jetzt tun was man dir sagt?

Sie hielt für einen Moment inne und schluckte. Ja das werde ich.

Gut, Alucard legte wider mal sein grinsen auf, dann geh zu Walter und hilf ihm.

Wir brauchen alle Informationen die wir über Lycana bekommen können.

Jawohl M…Mei….Meister.

Sie ging so wie es ihr Alucard aufgetragen hatte.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas.

Er folgte seinem Gefühl und ging auf eine Lichtung.

Ah, wie ich sehe bist du gekommen. Nosferatu Alucard.

Wer bist du?

Man nennt mich Silver Tooth.

Aha. Du bist also der Anführer dieser dahergelaufenen Köter?

Pass auf was du sagst. Wir sind euch Vampir-Abschaum überlegen.

Ach ja? Alucard hatte sein überlegenes und hämisches grinsen aufgelegt.

Man sah Silver Tooth die Wut richtig an.

Wir können gleich anfangen zu kämpfen wenn du willst du überhebliche Mücke!

Doch kurz nachdem diese Worte gesprochen waren passierte es.

Du……..gehörst………Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!

Es war Dragon, er kam mit gezogenem Schwert angelaufen und schlug die Bäume kurz und klein, aber Silver Tooth war schnell verschwunden.

VERDAMMT!

Was ist los?

Du bist doch sonst besser mit deinem Schwert.

Ja is gut.

Ich weis. Aber du verstehst es nicht.

Dann erklär es mir.

Na gut, aber versprich mir das du es niemandem erzählst, nicht einmal deiner Herrin.

Ich verspreche es.

Nun gut ich erzähle es dir.

Vor 3 Jahren fielen in meiner Stadt die die Lycaner ein.

Wir wehrten uns doch sie wurden immer mehr.

Sie verwandelten die Leute und töteten wie es ihnen beliebte.

Ich sah ein das es nichts brachte sie zu bekämpfen also flohen ein par Leute und ich. Doch Silver Tooth der Anführer tauchte auf und tötete alle bis auf mich und Kizuna.

Ich wollte sie beschützen doch er stieß mich zur Seite und biss sie.

Als ich zu mir kam ging ich zu ihr.

Sie bat mich um etwas was sehr schwer für ich war.

Du solltest sie vor der Verwandlung bewahren oder?

Ja. Ich musste ihr versprechen das er dafür seine strafe bekommt.

Es ist aber auch Rache. Ich musste meine beste Freundin töten. Das werde ich ihm nie vergessen.

Ich brachte sie in ein Kloster. Ich legte sie hin und erlöte sie.

Es war ein budihstisches Kloster.

Sie trenierten mich und halfen mir und gaben mir meine Waffen.

Ich vollführte das Ritual des Drachen, daher bekam ich meine Kräfte.

Also für den Kampf gegen die lycaner.

Genau.

Alucard?

Ja?

Silver Tooth gehört mir. Ok?

Einverstanden, er gehört dir.

Danke, wir sehen uns bald wider.

Kaum sagte er es war e auch schon verschwunden.

Alucard kehrte zurück.

Er wollte zu Seras er war schon im gang als plötzlich:

Verdammt!

Wo kommt der scheiß Deckel her!

Ich hatte ihn doch abgerissen.

Walter begegnete Alucard.

Lady Hellsing möchte euch sprechen Master Alucard.

Danke Walter ich werde sofort zu ihr gehen.

Ach und den Sargdeckel von Fräulein Seras habe ich auch reparieren lassen.

Gut aber sagen sie es ihr besser nicht.

Wie sie wünschen Master Alucard.

Ich weis ich weis, das war nix.

Es ist bloß ein Übergangskapitel um die Geschichte etwas zu klären. Also nehmt es mir bitte nich übel.

Das nächste wird besser versprochen. Euer

Hun Long


End file.
